


Sillage

by S_weet_pie



Series: Eromantika [2]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: AU, Dirty Talk, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, PWP maybe, Sexual Content, Sexual Intercouse, Sexual Tension, inspired by Kanojo Okarishimasu
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 18:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15563601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_weet_pie/pseuds/S_weet_pie
Summary: Mereka berdua sama-sama anggota dari D-poker. Kaminaga bekerja paruh waktu sebagai seorang host di suatu cafè. Hatano juga, tapi sebagai seorang Rental Boyfriend. Kalau saja Amari tak membocorkan hal itu, mungkin hubungan mereka takkan terlampau jauh.Walau, mengutip kata Miyoshi, bahkan kalaupun informasi soal pekerjaan paruh waktu Hatano tak pernah bocor, tak ada jaminan hubungan mereka tetap akan begitu-begitu saja.





	Sillage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annashya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annashya/gifts), [teruuuuuuuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teruuuuuuuu/gifts), [Profe_Fest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profe_Fest/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Joker Game adalah novel milik Koji Yanagi, diadaptasi anime oleh Production I.G, dan diadaptasi manga oleh Nito Subaru, terinspirasi dari manga Kanojo, Okarishimasu oleh mangaka Miyajima Reiji, semuanya sama sekali bukan milik saya. Fanfiksi ini dibuat tidak untuk mendapat keuntungan apa pun.

Tepat saat pintu apartemen akhirnya terbuka, Hatano tengah mengulum sendok berlapis selai kacang-cokelat, memikirkan tentang  _bahwa_  semua kencan dan bayaran sialan ini mesti berhenti di hitungan kedua puluh tiga.

Jika tidak, bisa-bisa segala sesuatu akan berlangsung terlalu jauh. Perasaannya akan jatuh, dan _bukan_  dirinya untuk merasa rapuh.

Ia meletakkan sendok ke dalam toples, dan memasang senyum sinis terbaiknya. “Hai,  _Pacar._  Ke mana saja kau baru pulang?”

Kaminaga menutup pintu lalu menguncinya, melentingkan lirikan yang menggatalkan mata Hatano. “Kerja, supaya kita bisa bersama lebih lama,  _Pacar_.”

“Aha.” Hatano mengangguk seraya bertopang dagu. “Main memberi kunci apartemen, membiarkan pacarmu sendiri menanti, sementara kau _bekerja_ —sedang bersenang-senang dengan wanita-wanita?”

Senyum Kaminaga melebar dengan ucapan sampah dari mulut berengsek Hatano. Lagaknya seolah tengah menyapu debu dan parfum wanita yang terbawa bersama Kaminaga.

Seakan itu bau terendus sampai ke posisi Hatano yang berselonjor nyaman di sofa, sementara Kaminaga bahkan masih di depan pintu dan kakinya belum lolos dari sepatu.

Kaminaga terkekeh saat melepas sepatu dan sarung tangan putihnya. “Maaf aku agak senang mendengar ucapan semanis itu, kalau saja kau mau membuka percakapan dengan  _okaerinasai_  dan ciuman sekalian.”

“Maaf aku agak senang karena posisiku terlalu jauh untuk menciummu.” Hatano menelengkan kepala ke samping.

Kaminaga berlalu ke dapur, menaruh tas dekat rak sepatu. Beranjak ke konter dapur untuk mencuci tangan. “Sekadar mengingatkan, kau  _ku_ bayar untuk melakukan itu.”

“Dan untuk cemburu karenamu pada wanita-wanita itu, kenapa pula mesti kauingatkan?” Hatano berdesis manis nan sinis sehingga Kaminaga tertawa.

“Taruh selai cokelat-kacang itu. Kau harusnya sebagai Shimano Ryosuke, pacar sewaan yang budiman.” Kaminaga mengelap tangan dengan lap bersih yang selalu ada di dekat  _kitchen-sink_.

Hatano berdecak, menaruh toples selai yang ia camili dari tadi ke meja. Beranjak menghampirinya untuk  mengurai simpul dasi Kaminaga.

“Kalau kau mau ada yang melakukan semua hal sialan ini,” senyum mereka berdua menyimpul karena jemari Hatano pindah bermain ke gesper ikat pinggang Kaminaga, “kenapa tidak menyewa pacar tipe  _Lolita_  atau  _MILF_   penggemar di  _Cafè_ tempat kau kerja paruh waktu sebagai  _Host_?”  

“Mereka tidak akan merasa terhina sepertimu.”  _Dan itu hiburan buatku_. Kaminaga menyematkan perhatian pada garis leher Hatano. Eksotik di balik kaus putih berkerah yang Hatano pakai.

Senyum Kaminaga kemudian kelewatan bajingan untuk ukuran yang bisa Hatano terima. Dia menghirup napas dalam-dalam, hidung berkedut mencium parfum beraroma lembut, bau knalpot kendaraan, keringat maskulin lelaki, dan sirup-sirup manis menempel pada Kaminaga.

“Besok kau mesti mengingat fakta, kau tidak bermakna kalau tidak ada uang.” Jemari lain Hatano, lamban menyusuri motif garis-garis hijau tua-hitam-putih dasi Kaminaga.

“Jangan rendah diri begitu cuma buat uang.” Lengan Kaminaga mengalung longgar di pinggul Hatano. “ _Well_ , aku akan mengingat selamanya perlakuan penuh  _kasih sayangmu_  ini, Shimano Ryosuke.”

“Khayalanmu receh sekali,  _Host_  Izawa Kazuo.” Toh, ketika punggung telunjuk Kaminaga menulisi pipi Hatano dengan belaian, Hatano mengecup jarinya. “Sebaiknya kau mandi, mendinginkan kepala, dan menyucikan mulut. Rayuan pujanggamu itu ampas debu untukku.”

“Mulutku pasti suci dan tak banyak bicara,“ Kaminaga menambat seringai kecil tepat di telinga Hatano, “kalau kau ikut mandi bersamaku.”

“Aku tahu ini pasti terjadi, jadi klarifikasi,” Hatano menarik turun  _vest_  hingga menggantung di pangkal siku Kaminaga, menghela napas dibuat-buat, “aku sudah mandi, dan  _tidak_ , aku tidak minat mandi lagi.” 

Hatano mundur, menarik  _vest_ Kaminaga hingga terlepas. Melempar ala  _three-pointer_  untuk berlabuh di keranjang cucian baju. Sesaat ia seorang pengamat, meneliti rupa sang pria yang tinggal terbalut kemeja putih.

Oh, sialan.

Kaminaga tak pakai kaus dalaman, fantasi orang waras mana tak berkeliaran?

“Aku dibayar untuk jadi pacar, bukan babu nafsu.” Hatano menarik dasi Kaminaga hingga pria itu tersaruk ke peluknya, sementara setengah badan ke bawah, kedua kaki Kaminaga-lah yang mengunci tubuhnya. “ _Do not step on my dating agency’s boundaries_.”

Kaminaga punya tawa yang mirip kebahagiaan Marlin begitu bertemu lagi dengan Nemo. Tawa itu mengkhianati sorot mata dan animo kata-katanya kemudian untuk hal-hal  _nakal_ , “ _Let’s go beyond the boundaries_.”

“Siapa juga mau melanggar segala batas dengan orang yang bau asap knalpot, aspal, krim, dan ceri begini.” Hatano mendengus, ada kelembutan di balik dengus kesal dan bibir yang mencebik.

Kaminaga menyusuri garis wajah Hatano dengan jejarinya. “Kalau tidak bau, kau mau?”

“Belum tentu.” Hatano tidak akan mengerti, suara rendahnya teriring helaan napas yang mana ada tawa ringan di sana, itulah penyebab lagi-lagi Kaminaga menyewa jasanya.

Kaminaga menyengir, memalit dagu Hatano. “Apa aku tidak berbau parfum wanita?”

Hatano memutar bola mata dan menepis tangannya. “Sangat, dan itu wajar. Pekerjaanmu kan untuk dipuja dan memenuhi fantasi mereka.”

“Apa kau merasa terancam kalau bau maskulin lain yang menempel di kemejaku?” Kaminaga yakin rambut Hatano adalah misteri, yang mungkin inilah penyebab Miyoshi iri dan mendengki—fana saja tapi ia senang dengan asumsi ini.

“Itu maumu, tahu.” Hatano mendengus tanpa minat. 

“Bagaimana kalau wangi natural keringat—“

Kaminaga akhirnya benar-benar tersenyum. Hanya Hatano yang tak sungkan membungkam dengan ciuman, mulut terbuka, meraup seperti  _vacuum cleaner_  menyedot debu-debu laknat. 

Kaminaga memiringkan kepala. Tangan menyangga sisi wajah Hatano, ibu jari pelan membelai garis dagunya. Bibir Hatano basah dan lembap dan sempurna, bahkan ketika yang terasa adalah perpaduan gurih dari kacang dan manis dari cokelat—taruhan memang Hatano sengaja, bukan sekadar kurang kerjaan mengudap selai kacang-cokelat.

Dia terbiasa mendominasi. Menjadi raja, lihai memerah desah dari bibir para wanita. Tak ada ruang untuk kesetaraan. Namun ini Hatano, brillian mengamblaskan tiap lapisan persepsi Kaminaga dengan jambakan lamban di rambut, untuk acak-acakan yang paling menawan.

Kaminaga terbiasa membuat orang  _merasa_. Bukan ia yang malah merasakan getar tak wajar menyetrum tengkuknya, debar tak normal di dada, hanya karena decap bibir mereka saling memagut lembut.

Kaminaga sadar mulai picisan, dan mungkin sedikit keterlaluan memuja, manakala Hatano mendesah tepat di bibirnya. Desahnya teredam Kaminaga yang menyesap bibir bawah dengan perhatian, dan gairah yang berluruhan tatkala melibatkan lidah. 

Hatano menarik bibirnya sendiri dengan helaan napas puas—yang mana itu jujur ketimbang mulut berbisanya.

Menyeringai menghina itu biasa—mungkin permanen di muka Hatano, tapi Kaminaga tak keberatan memainkan peran merajuk kala Hatano menahannya untuk menuntut. Tak membiarkan bibir mereka saling menggamit sekali lagi.

Dasar sinting. Kalau bibirnya memerah sebasah dan sebergairah itu, bagaimana bisa Kaminaga pergi begitu saja ke kamar mandi tanpa mengajaknya serta?

Apalagi kalau bibir atas mengulum bibir bawah, dan pipi Hatano menonjol dengan lekukan senyum culas nan menantang dibuat tumbang ke ranjang, kalau bukan minta digarap sekarang juga di atas meja.

“Mulutmu asam, bau rokok dan sirup ceri.” Hatano menjilat bibir amat lamat. Berjinjit sedikit untuk mengecup rahang Kaminaga. “Sikat gigi sebersih model iklan odol di televisi, sana! Dia tampan dan gigi putihnya seksi, omong-omong.”

“Semua model pasta gigi dan parfum lelaki dikombinasikan, ketampananku tetap hakiki.  Kalau kau tidak terima, hela napas lagi saja, Hatano.” Kaminaga menengadah, tertawa lepas. Giginya putih alami, tapi tak mengalahkan lengkung menyenangkan berseri-seri. “Astaga, dan kenapa tidak bilang saja kau tidak suka kalau aku disuapi kustomerku dengan  _waffle_ pakai sirup ceri?”

Hatano membiarkan Kaminaga mencuri kecupan panas dan napasnya sekali lagi. “Nah, itu kau mengerti.”

Kaminaga puas dengan jawaban itu, sekalipun keduanya tahu  _itu palsu_. Melepaskan Hatano dari pelukan, melenggang ke  _walk in-closet_ , asal memilih baju rumah yang nyaman. 

Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia baru saja menarik handuk dari jemuran. Kaminaga menyelinap ke belakang orang yang tengah sibuk memecah telur ke mangkuk, lalu memanaskan wajan teflon di atas kompor.

Kaminaga menelusupkan hidung mancung ke sela-sela rambut Hatano. Aroma hujan menyegarkan lekat padanya. “Pantas aku tadi lihat ada jas hujan dan payung kuning anak TK di dekat pintu.”

Kaminaga mengaduh karena Hatano menginjak kakinya. Menjulurkan lidah— _aku sengaja, makanya kau enyah saja_. Geleng-geleng kepala. “Padahal kau  _adorable_ juga kalau begitu, Hatano.”

“Aku tahu kau sering ditampar wanita,” Hatano menunjuk teflon yang sedang ia panaskan, “mau coba dengan pantat wajan teflon?”

“Kalau milikmu saja, bagaimana?” Kaminaga nakal menampar pantat Hatano—karena ia tahu yang bersangkutan auto meninju perutnya dan tidak akan teriak  _sekuhara!_ —dan brutal terpingkal. “Aku bilang oke saja kau sebagai Hatano, tapi, siapa sangka kau benar-benar semanis ini sebagai Shimano Ryosuke?”

“Jangan berbesar rasa pada Shimano Ryosuke.” Hatano gencatan senjata, beralih mengocok telur dengan sumpit. “Aku lapar. Siapa tadi yang menyuruhku menaruh selai?”

“Harusnya aku tahu lebih baik, ya.” Kaminaga membuang napas, membayang dan meremang tengkuk Hatano—tapi yang bersangkutan agaknya tak sadar atau karena Hatano tak menampakkan apa pun. “Sayangnya aku tidak mau tahu itu, sih.”

“Kupikir kau sudah kenyang disuapi oleh mama-mama muda, apa tadi ... oh.  _Waffle_  dengan sirup ceri?” Hatano memungut sebutir tomat ceri dari semangkuk yang ia temukan hampir memfosil di kulkas apartemen Kaminaga.

Hatano telah memastikan tomat ceri untuk campuran dadar gulung ini, aman dikonsumsi.  Sedikit basah karena telah dicuci, tetap ia menyuap ke mulut. Sesekali ingin mencoba trik memutar ceri dalam tarian seksi lidah dan gigi.

Hatano sedikit terkesiap ketika tiba-tiba, ada tangan meraih sisi kanan kepalanya, menolehkannya ke samping.

Ada bibir yang merampas tomat ceri yang bahkan belum ia gigit. Sesuatu dalam diri Hatano, pecah serupa tomat ceri yang Kaminaga gigit di sela bibirnya, dan seolah berdarah-darah antara ciuman basah mereka.

“Kau membuat wajannya  _terlalu panas_ , Hatano,” bisik Kaminaga tepat di bibirnya. 

Lengan Kaminaga menyelinap—melingkar di belakang tubuhnya—dan mengecilkan nyala api kompor, sementara pemuda sialan itu sensual mengisap bibir, kemudian menyesap habis lelehan air tomat ceri dari dagu hingga leher Hatano.

_Sialan._

Skor 2-0 untuk Kaminaga.

Ingin sekali ia menuduh Kaminaga menyewanya sebagai pacar, murni ingin mempermalukan, kalau bukan karena isapan sensual (lamban dan mematikan, seperti ini kira-kira rasanya) di lehernya yang membuat Hatano  memalingkan kepala ke samping dan mencengkeram sumpit agak kelewat erat.

“Sayang aku tahu, teflonmu ini sangat bagus menyerap panas.” Jemari Hatano meremat pelan punggung Kaminaga.

“Teflon dalam suhu panas yang berlebihan akan rusak dan jadi super lengket.” Kaminaga melenguh karena kilat sudut-sudut mata Hatano mengingatkan tentang mandi dan sikat gigi. “Nanti, tolong— _dengan segala hormat_ —jangan siram air dingin pada teflon yang masih panas.”

Sekilas mata Hatano membola sebelum lenyap untuk dianggap ada perubahan airmuka, berpaling pada telur yang telah bercampur bagian kuning dan beningnya. “Tenang saja. Teflon ini akan kudiamkan selama yang kauinginkan.”

Kaminaga menatapnya sejenak. Membiarkan desis mentega yang Hatano lelehkan di teflon mengelusi kesunyian ruangan, sebelum ia bunuh semua itu dengan masuk ke kamar mandi.

 

 

*

 

Bunyi pintu ditutup seiring dengan suara Hatano menutup laci tempat ia mengembalikan dasi.

Namun slot kunci digeser dan klik ganjil, sudah cukup untuk memuai ketegangan dalam diri. Menoleh kilat dan menemukan dirinya diperangkap situasi isolasi.

“Kau benar-benar lapar sampai tidak ada sisa untukku, ya.” Kaminaga bersandar di pintu kamar tidur. Tangan di atas paha kanan yang tertekuk, tangan kiri mengusapkan handuk ke seluruh rambut.

Hatano memincingkan mata. Posisi Kaminaga dan bebunyian kunci barusan, terblokir jalan keluar, menyuarakan hal lebih banyak daripada sekadar kata-kata. 

Tidak juga bajingan itu harus tahu, bagaimana rambut berantakannya lebih kejam mendramatisir rupawan dan mengundang delusi berakar berahi. Atau matanya yang berkilat di balik fabrik handuk. Semua itu bencana diganda dengan bibir menyungging senyum miring.

“Kau tidak pesan-pesan sponsor minta dimasakkan makan malam. Kalau kau lupa, aku datang ke sini bukan dibayar untuk jadi istri.” Hatano bangkit, menyisihkan cacian  dalam benak. Tak akan memberikan ekspresi yang Kaminaga pasti ingin lihat darinya, memilih bermurah hati lanjut lagi menyimpan dasi ke laci.

Kaminaga tenang berujar, “Aku sudah kenyang makan  _waffle_  dengan sirup ceri, disuapi para istri yang sepi ditinggal suami.”

Hatano menggebut baju dan celananya, seolah debu tiba-tiba saja membludak hinggap di situ begitu mendengar kata-kata Kaminaga. Ia merasakan kegatalan menyebalkan untuk menekuk ke bawah bibirnya, tapi itu hanya akan menyenangkan Kaminaga juga.

“ _Kau tahu_  aku sudah menaruh jatahmu di bawah tudung saji di meja makan, Kaminaga.” Ia memilih duduk di tepi ranjang. Mengamati Kaminaga yang seperti singa, intens dan diam mengawasi mangsa agar tak melarikan diri.

“Dadar gulung yang cokelat dan eksotis, terima kasih sudah menyisakan seporsi untukku.” Hatano pikir tatapan Kaminaga yang merambat di lengan dan selangkanya itu ofensif, tapi percuma saja kalau empunya tidak agresif. “Sayang aku sudah kenyang.”

“Sayang juga, iblis saja tahu itu rasanya juara.” Hatano menyandarkan siku ke kabinet di sisi ranjang, meregang badannya dengan malas. Seringai tipis terlukis di wajahnya.

“Untukku sarapan besok pagi saja, kecuali kau mau memasakkan yang baru.” Kaminaga melengos ke meja kerjanya dalam kamar—handuk tersampir di bahu dan ia pakai untuk menyeka bulir air di pelipis, berpikir bahwa seringai Hatano ada untuk mengejeknya—alih-alih karena lirikan matanya.

“Besok pagi aku sudah ada klien lagi.” Hatano terkekeh rendah karena lirikan Kaminaga menajam antara dirinya dan pintu.

Kaminaga menaruh handuk di sandaran kursi roda. “Kau bekerja keras, heh. Klien papa-papa kaya berjanggut dan berperut maju?”

“Begitulah.” Hatano menguap lama, mengingat hari-hari ia kurang tidur untuk mencegah kustomer tak lagi menyesap sepi. “Mereka butuh diasuh dan kebebasan dari para mama yang menghabiskan uang mereka untuk  _Host_  semacam kau.”

“ _Well_ , kalau tidak begitu, tidak bakal ada uang ditransfer ke rekening bank kita.” Kaminaga terkekeh. Sorotnya melunak. “Tapi kau tahu, klienmu bukan hanya orang seperti itu.”

Hatano mengulet, melewatkan sorot mata Kaminaga melekat pada kulitnya karena baju yang tersingkap. Luput pula kilat menyiratkan:  _eksotik,_  dan menatapnya lebih lama.

“Coba saja kau lebih kaya—dengan warisan keluarga sampai tujuh turunan, jadi kita tidak perlu susah payah cari biaya untuk bayar kuliah.”

Itu terselip keluar begitu saja, ke tahap di mana Hatano menangkap reaksi wajah Kaminaga yang berubah. Keningnya berkerut karena Kaminaga hampir tersenyum, tapi batal—entah apa yang sang  _Host_  pikirkan.

Setidaknya cukup membuat Hatano sadar ia tidak perlu lebih bodoh lagi dengan meralat pernyataan barusan. Ia menyilangkan kedua lengan di belakang kepala.

“Tadi aku menanti film  _Zombie Apocalypse_  mulai, ayo nonton itu saja.” Hatano mengulurkan tangan pada Kaminaga. “Atau nonton lonjakan harga saham memengaruhi harga shampoo Miyoshi.”

“Persetan harga shampoo si Narsistik itu. Aku agak berharap zombie benar-benar ada, bisa memudahkan manusia untuk melupakan segala hal yang jadi tanggung-jawab dan pilihan-pilihan mereka.” Kaminaga beranjak, menggamit tangan Hatano yang minta dibantu bangun atau sekadar  _fanservice_  sebagai pacar bayarannya. “ _Melupakan banyak hal_.”

“Harapanmu bakal sia-sia.” Hatano membuang geli pada embus napasnya, tidak tahu siapa yang ia perdaya karena tawa singkatnya itu. “Di film itu, _zombie_  makan otak. Ini berarti kau pasti selamat, Kamina—ga!”

Hatano menggeram karena bukannya dibantu bangun, Kaminaga malah menariknya ke dalam rengkuhan hanya untuk membantingnya ke tempat tidur. Tertawa, seperti anak-anak yang cukup gila dan kurang kerjaan dengan memecahkan semua balon di pesta ulang tahun.

“Entah kenapa, kupikir-pikir lagi, kau cocok jadi  _zombie_.” Kaminaga melingkarkan seluruh lengan di tubuh Hatano, menyeretnya untuk rebah ke bantal. Melumpuhkan kedua kaki ahli bela diri itu dengan menyelipkan kaki sendiri di antaranya.

“Kalau aku sampai jadi  _zombie_ , pasti kau yang pertama kucabik-cabik!” Hatano berontak kuat-kuat. “Aku tidak dibayar untuk tidur denganmu, tahu! Oi, Kaminaga—“

Protesnya lenyap karena Kaminaga melambuhkan kepala ke dadanya. Entah menginvestigasi detak jantung Hatano dan berkhayal akan  _ada yang berbeda_ , atau memang hanya ingin melenyapkan oksigen dari sekeliling Hatano.

Untuk Hatano, mungkin benar yang terakhir.

“Bagaimana kalau kau jadi vampir lagi saja kayak waktu SMP?” Kaminaga membanting tangan Hatano yang nyaris mencerabut rambut dari kepalanya ke bantal. Dia melenting lirikan menyebalkan pada pemuda yang ia tindih. “Aku jadi  _werewolf_  lagi, yang akan  _memakan_  siapa pun yang kumau.”

Hatano menggeliat tatkala tangan lain Kaminaga menyelinap ke balik kaus, meneliti lini pungungnya yang melengkung. “Di karya fiksi saja, aku hampir yakin tidak ada yang bikin kisah cinta antara  _vampir_  dan  _werewolf_.” 

“Nanti aku komisi pada Jitsui agar membuatkannya.” Kaminaga memasrahkan kepalanya di dada Hatano kala tersadar. “Sialan, dia pasti akan membuatnya jadi drama misteri-tragedi.”

“Sekalian memangkas  _lifespan_  Odagiri, Sakuma-san, dan memanipulasi Tazaki.” Hidung Hatano berkedut menghirup wangi  _mint_ segar, maskulin, dingin dan berbahaya yang menguar dari Kaminaga.

Dengkur ringan jadi tanggapan untuk Hatano, disusul keluhan bahu dan pundak yang pegal. Minta dipijat. Hatano meninju pelan pundaknya, yang mana Kaminaga tertawa saja.  _Well_ , namanya juga usaha.

Mereka mendengarkan decit kereta terakhir malam itu.

Gonggongan anjing, satu-dua yang terlantar dan biadab mengencingi sembarang tempat.

Hirup-hela napas yang teratur.

Gesekan pelan pakaian dengan selimut dan bantal.

Debar jantung yang senormal biasanya—bahwa dari biasanya, ada debar yang tak biasa.

Kaminaga memejam mata tatkala tangan Hatano asal memberantakkan rambutnya, dan ia baru berkutik manakala ada sebentuk mulut menemui ubun-ubunnya.  

“Meskipun aku pacar sewaan bintang lima dan butuh uang, bukan berarti kau bisa membayarku kapan saja untuk kaubuat malu.” Hatano menambat tangan lain, mengelus-elus punggungnya yang buat Kaminaga terasa semu. “Bukankah kau mau ke London dan memfoto Big Ben?”

“Kalau kau tidak manut, bisa saja aku memberi  _ranking_  performamu cuma satu bintang.” Kaminaga mendesah pongah. “Kau terlambat ratusan ribu yen dan dua puluh tiga kali kencan,  _Sayang_. Itu belum termasuk ke menyelamatkanku dari para ibu dengan memonopoliku berjam-jam di  _Cafè_.”

Mereka telanjur kehilangan hitungan, bukan kencan, tapi perasaan niat mempermalukan dan menggoda; sekadar membantu kawan kala gaji tengah kelebihan.

Jika Amari tidak membocorkan informasi di salah satu pertandingan poker circle D-poker mereka, bahwa Hatano bergabung di agensi pacar sewaaan dan Kaminaga adalah  _host_  terkemuka di distrik hiburan, bisa jadi takkan begini.

Mengutip kata Miyoshi, meski apa pun yang terjadi, takkan menjamin relasi mereka akan tetap selamanya seperti Tom dan Jerry.

Yang lalu, kencan demi kencan itu berkembang pada alasan sesampah  _sebagai sesama perantauan_ , untuk masuk akpol sebagai bekal jadi interpol maupun fotografer nanti, yang mana tunggakan biaya kehidupan adalah realita nyata yang bahkan tak perlu berbicara.

Hatano menghela napas samar. “Harusnya tidak usah saja, ya. Biar saja aku tak mendengar kau mendongeng dan Miyoshi berkomentar  _pitch-control_ -mu kurang, saat kau dapat tantangan musikalisasi konversasi tiap hari Selasa.”

“Itu bukan mendongeng, tapi mengaktualisasi konsep teatrikal  _Les Miserable_.“ Kaminaga mendengus, jemarinya kini bergeser ke lekuk antara pinggang dan pinggul Hatano. “Kausuka di bagian aku ala aktor musikal atau mendengar komentar menyebalkan Miyoshi, sih?”

“Komentar Miyoshi dan protesmu kemudian. Terima saja, Miyoshi lebih baik darimu melakukan hal itu.” Hatano mencegat tangan Kaminaga yang nyaris menyingkap kaus dari badannya. 

Kaminaga meraih tangan Hatano, membelai buku-buku jari yang lembap karena sempat tertanam di rambutnya. “Miyoshi boleh saja lebih baik, tidak juga itu mengesankan untuk Sakuma-san.”

Hatano mendengus geli. “Miyoshi duduk seksi di pangkuannya dan naik-turun, aku tidak bakal kaget kalau Sakuma-san tidak terkesan.”

Vokal rendah Kaminaga terempas persis di atas dadanya, "... kalau kau?" 

Hatano membangunkan upaya untuk tidak menghela napas keras, dan sulit juga tak membayangkan apalagi kerlingan Kaminaga itu bicara banyak untuk hal-hal yang akan membuat ranjang berguncang.

Tidak juga ia rela membiarkan harga dirinya terinjak, karena sudah pas 3-0, dan Kaminaga masih saja tak mengerti itu. Atau ia tahu, dan memilih melindas batas, karena itulah memerangkap Hatano di sini.

Bibir Hatano mengering ketika Kaminaga bangkit perlahan-lahan. Saliva lolos ke pangkal kerongkongan begitu ia menelan, tapi tidak menghilangkan cekatan napasnya tatkala Kaminaga menaunginya dengan kedua lengan tepat di sisi tubuh.

Hatano jadi sedikit mengerti mengapa wanita mudah sekali luluh. Tidak perlu Kaminaga tersenyum, menatap saja sudah akan melunglai tungkai-tungkai mereka.

Entah sudah berapa banyak yang berbaring di bawah Kaminaga dan ditatap seintim ini.

Tahap pertama  _kabe-don_ , tentu saja. Entah Hatano harus bersyukur atau tidak, karena Kaminaga tidak—belum mencoba,  _mungkin_ —mengimpitnya ke dinding.

Karena itulah Hatano menjulurkan lengan, jejarinya saling mengunci di tengkuk Kaminaga dengan gaya semanja pacar—yang sialnya—hanya bisa sehari saja disewa.

Hatano menggelantung lengan di leher Kaminaga, arogan dan seksi membisikkan, “Mau menarik  _Joker ;_  aku amat mengesankan?”

“Kau tidak tahu aku susah dibuat terkesan, hm?” Kaminaga merebahkan lengan, sehingga kini ia bertumpu dengan siku dan lebih menindih pemuda di bawahnya. Tatapannya intim membelai setiap inci wajah Hatano.

“Aku tidak ada kewajiban mengesankanmu, sekadar info.” Hatano menyambut beban tambahan. Memikirkan kalau para penggemar sialan Kaminaga tahu, bisa habis ia diganyang mereka.

Itu sudah pernah terjadi dengan Amari, tapi bukan berarti Hatano mau mengulanginya lagi.

“Tapi—“ Hatano menciumkan seringainya pada senyum timpang Kaminaga, “bisa  _kuperbaiki_.”

Namun mungkin, Hatano sedikit ingin. Permainan kecil ini untuk menaklukan satu sama lain. Percik panas skandal yang tak terungkap, juga kesiapan untuk diekspos yang teramat dingin.

“ _Pakai aku_.” Harga diri dan keseriusan terbenam dalam cara Kaminaga menyoroti pemuda yang ia rengkuh.

Karena lebih daripada itu, Hatano tahu, begitu Kaminaga mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, maka bisa dengan mudah pula akan meninggalkan.

Yang Hatano tidak yakin dirinya benar-benar tahu, apakah Kaminaga memandangnya sebagai objek untuk memuaskan rasa penasaran dan kemenangan, atau pilihan.

“Hei,” bisikan pelan itu dimulai dengan kecupan ringan, “apa kau juga seberengsek ini pada paman-paman kaya berperut buncit atau gadis-gadis muda; para klien langgananmu?”

Air dari ujung-ujung rambut Kaminaga menitik ke pipi dan meluruh ke sisi wajahnya. Hatano mengangkat kepala, mencuri balik ciuman dari bibir Kaminaga dan balas berbisik, “ _Cuma padamu saja_.”

Hatano bukan orang gampangan, dan ia mengatakan lebih seperti penjahat kelas berat.

Kaminaga curiga memang niat Hatano untuk mengacaukannya. Mata cokelat meredup sensual, bibir menyungging cengir mencemooh, kaki seksi bukan main menari di sekitar badannya.

Kaminaga memiringkan kepala, meraup bibir atas Hatano yang balas menyapa. Merasakan sentuhan penuh godaan Hatano, seraya menarik kaus ke atas dan menyusuri lekuk punggungnya.

“Nnh?” Hatano membuka mata karena ciuman mereka diputus begitu saja. Dia meremas kaus Kaminaga, ketika yang bersangkutan menyundut pangkal V dari kedua apitan kakinya.

Ciumannya adalah bentuk kekaguman pada bahu kuat dan cokelat Hatano. Kaminaga merambatkan kecupan seringan sehelai daun jatuh, hanyut di atas sungai. Mungkin begitu pula bibirnya, pada liukan leher dan kulit cokelat zaitun Hatano.

Kaminaga meremas pinggul yang meliuk, paha yang terangkat menambat ke pinggang dan menekan pantatnya. Menggesek badan mereka perlahan-lahan.

Hatano menggaruk tengkuk Kaminaga, yang harusnya serigala pemangsa mama muda itu tidak tertawa dengan seksinya saat tengah mengisap—mengacaukan—denyut lembut di leher Hatano.

Mana tangan yang lain menangkup pipi bokong, mengangkat lalu meremas, merapatkan seolah masih ada celah antara mereka—untuk merasakan ketegangan di antara kaki Kaminaga.

“Hhh.” Hatano menggeliat tatkala telunjuk Kaminaga menyentil pentil dengan senyum nakal, menyentuh, memilin dengan jemari lambat-lambat. Sengaja mengabaikan ketegangan yang terbangun dan mengeras antara mereka berdua, tangan membelah celah antara pipi pantat Hatano. Mengelus garis belahan dengan kelembutan yang bajingan, karena memang menggoda saja.   

Pikiran Hatano berkabut oleh wangi shampoo dan pasta gigi. Suara ranjang yang mulai berkeriat saat badan mereka saling menggesek. Kaminaga mencium titik tengah dada Hatano yang akhirnya, terasa debar kehidupan di sana.

Sebelah lengan menghalau wajah, Hatano meremas otot-otot atletis punggung Kaminaga. Menekan badan atas-bawah bersamaan, meloloskan desahan karena bahkan gemersik pakaian hanya menambah erotika mereka.

Salahkan yang bersangkutan hanya memosisikan ketegangan di pintu masuk saja, seolah semua baju yang ada itu barrier dan menyemarakkan keriatan ranjang. Seakan itu saja cukup untuk untuknya, sementara Kaminaga takkan meminta lebih.

Hirup-hela napas Hatano makin erotis begitu Kaminaga menggulingkan mereka berdua, mendorong Hatano duduk di atasnya.

Kaminaga tertawa samar begitu berhasil mengekspos ekspresi Hatano. Saingan sialannya di D-poker ini terlalu memukau berada di atasnya, dengan sorot mata sayu karena gairah. Tangannya mengembara di dada Hatano, karena itulah ia duduk untuk mengecup pucuk mungil dan empuk dan mengeras di sana. Telunjuk mencumbu putingnya, memilin lamat-lamat seperti mengelus kapas.

Hatano mendesah seolah-olah telah melemah begitu pantatnya tepat menduduki pusat nikmat Kaminaga, atau karena Kaminaga memangkunya dan ia terpapar di bawah tatapan melelehkan itu; mungkin juga karena harum sabun yang mengasat malah menguatkan aroma pekat pria yang ingin ia hirup seakan mereka kekasih sesungguhnya.   

Ia bangun untuk duduk. Tangan Kaminaga menangkup separuh wajah Hatano. Ada bayang-bayang sayang, berbisik serak di selangkanya, “Buat aku terkesan.”

Hatano menaikkan badan, menambat erat pantat pada selangkangan Kaminaga yang mengerang.  Merangkul lehernya, menggigit rahang siku Kaminaga dengan mesra, naik-turun pelan-pelan—karena seluruh sel saraf badan mereka lebih sensitif saat berfriksi dengan pakaian dan saling melekat. 

“Kaminaga—ah!” Hatano setengah marah dan malah tertawa karena Kaminaga meremas gemas pantatnya, membantunya untuk naik-turun.

“Mffh.” Selimut kusut di bawah cengkeraman Hatano yang meremang karena Kaminaga menghujankan ciuman di pundaknya dan memonopoli ketegangannya.

“Hhngh.” Ia merapatkan badan mereka berdua. Tertawa setengah mendesah, mencakar  pundak Kaminaga ketika kakinya diangkat dan bibir itu mengisap kulit di pahanya. Kenikmatannya terasa hingga ke ujung-ujung jari yang menggigil. “Mmngh ... ah!”

“Aku harus bagaimana kalau responsmu sevokal ini.” Suara Kaminaga memarau, vokal suaranya terjun ke titik terendah.

“Aaangh!” Hatano mengerang panjang tatkala Kaminaga habis sabar dan membantingnya lagi ke ranjang, menyerang garang sampai wajahnya terasa mendidih. “Tahan—nnh.  _Kaminaga_  ...”

Tentu saja ada banyak wanita yang vokal, sayangnya warna vokal desahan mereka bukan yang memanja telinga—bukan selera Kaminaga. Kurang ajar adalah erangan  Hatano terdengar serupa fatamorgana karena pekat oleh nikmat dan kelewat memikat.

Jika bisa disebut gila, Hatano jelas penggoda. Serahkan pada lidah penuh dosa yang ternyata tak hanya andal bersilat kata, tapi juga saling mengait dan bersilang basah—tak sudi tunduk oleh dominansi Kaminaga.

Kaminaga mencengkeram _headboard_  ranjang apartemennya. Berkeriat hebat karena guncangan badan mereka yang ribut bergesakan, selain sengal napasnya dan engah basah Hatano, teredam dalam ciuman pelan yang putus begitu mereka sadar kebutuhan untuk bernapas itu nyata.

“Aku tidak melakukan ini untuk membuatmu terkesan.” Hatano tertawa di tengah desah—yang tak bakal sadar kalau tawanya itu seksi dan indah dan  _segalanya_  untuk Kaminaga, karena cuma Kaminaga yang juga gila meloloskan  _fuck-shit-crap_  dan _Tuhan, aku terkesan_  di satu waktu.

Kaminaga malah melambatkan pergerakan mereka, puas menenggak suara dari dasar kerongkongan Hatano yang merutuk—dan lebih seksi daripada merengek untuknya—karena harusnya dipercepat.

Protes Hatano tersegel. Ia tercekat tatkala Kaminaga mencium dalam dan dahinya dengan mata terpejam.

Bergerak mengentak dengan kelambatan dan kenikmatan yang meluluhkan, sehingga Hatano mau tak mau tahu bahwa ketika Kaminaga menatapnya, itu semestinya bukan jenis tatapan yang ada untuk pacar sewaan atau kekasih pura-pura.

“Ah, aku mengerti.” Kaminaga mencium pelipis Hatano dengan lembut. Matanya berkilat-kilat maut. “Kau takut.”

Hatano menahan erangan. Ujung jarinya gemetar membendung hasrat, lambat dan rapat mencengkeram pundak Kaminaga yang mengukungnya. “Mananya dari semua ini yang membuatmu berpikir begitu?”

Kaminaga menyeringai, suaranya parau dan sengal terselip di sela argumennya, “Kau tidak takut padaku, tentu saja. Pada dirimu sendiri, asumsiku.”

Menjadi dirinya yang menyebalkan dengan membuka selangkangan lebih lebar, Hatano mengangkat satu kaki hingga ke pundak Kaminaga yang malah mencium mata kakinya.

Ia memandang Kaminaga yang kian berbayang di ruang pandangnya. Menghitung, satu—lamban, dua—dalam, tiga—keras dan tepat— _ahhngh_! Tak sadar menyelaraskan desahan dengan irama hentakan Kaminaga.

Hatano memikirkan bagaimana bisa ada orang di dunia, rambut berantakan, ada kantung mata yang samar menghitam di bawah kelopak mata, bibir berkilat, tubuh penuh oleh peluh, bisa-bisanya menyenangkan untuk dipandang.

Senyum miring tersungging di bibir Hatano, merasa mulai sinting dan makin pening, membayangkan betapa miring menara Pisa dan akan runtuh. Sedikit sukar mencerna benarkah yang tengah bercinta dengannya adalah Kaminaga. Ia bangkit sedikit untuk memonopoli bibir Kaminaga dengan mulut yang berkedut lembut. 

Ciuman Hatano itu seperti rokok untuk Kaminaga yang sering dituding berhati batu. Merusak di satu waktu, tapi juga begitu mencandu.

“Yang kau takut adalah dirimu sendiri yang begitu menginginkanku,” Kaminaga melepaskan ciuman, menautkan dahi mereka, dan memastikan Hatano akan mencoba mengerti harapan bahwa bukan hanya dirinya yang menginginkan semua ini, “ _Ha-ta-no_.”

Kaminaga seperti menarik  _safety-pin_  dengan kata-kata dan gerakan signifikannya, meledakkan segala hal dan menyeka apa-apa saja yang harusnya jadi polisi moral untuk menegakkan kebijakan libido Hatano.

Lebih daripada tomat ceri yang dipecah di bibirnya, begitulah Hatano yang asing mendengar suaranya sendiri.

 _Kaminaga_ dan  _ahh_! yang pecah—dan kaki melekat pada badan Kaminaga yang merengkuhnya dengan erat. Pikiran Hatano diriset dengan hasrat bahwa ia tidak ingin apa pun selain benar-benar pemuda yang selalu dipuja, untuk melakukan semua ini hanya dengannya saja. 

Kaminaga memang keparat, tidak menanti sampai semua hormon-hormon ternikmat asat. Dia melepas kaus basah yang ia kenakan, membuang ke samping ranjang. Intim dan kuat menindih Hatano yang mengumpat nikmat, karena masih begitu sensitif saat dipenetrasi tanpa jeda.

Memampang otot-otot berkilat oleh keringat, membuat Hatano mencecap rasanya di leher Kaminaga—karena ingin segalanya tampak dan ada. Membebaskan mereka dari pakaian dan batasan-batasan yang akhirnya terlupakan.

Kaminaga mencintanya sepanjang malam.

 

*

 

Ciuman pelan di pelipis mengusik Hatano.

“Sudah mau bangun belum, Hatano? Lenganku kram.”

Hatano melenguh, menepis tangan yang meraba punggungnya. “Enyah saja, sana.”

“Katanya ada klien.” Keluhan itu ditanggapi dengan tawa melodius, yang Kaminaga benamkan ke tengkuk Hatano. “Oke, tidur lagi saja, gih.”

“Berengsek, siapa yang menyabotase kemungkinan aku pergi?” Hatano bangun dengan serabutan dari dada Kaminaga, mengerang karena nyeri di sana-sini menyerang. Membenarkan uraian poninya yang awut-awutan ke kanan-kiri. “Shimano Ryosuke akan bersiap-siap lima belas menit lagi.”  

Hatano tidak akan mengerti bahwa tindakannya itu ibarat percobaan aksi pembunuhan untuk Kaminaga.

Karena Hatano tidak akan paham efeknya untuk Kaminaga melihat pipi yang  _puffy_ , dengus sebal, jemari rusuh membelah rambut kusut, guam-guam di beberapa bagian tubuh, bibir seperti difermentasi dan ditetesi anggur merah paling seksi semalaman.

Tanpa dosa Hatano menggulung badan lagi dalam selimut, setengah wajah menyembul keluar. Mengembus napas dengan damai. Meresapi wangi maskulin familier. Dalam senyap menguap, meregangkan badan dengan nyaman.

Semenit penuh, Hatano mendengarkan sayup-sayup ibukota yang mulai menggeliat di akhir minggu.

Ia membuka mata. Lamat-lamat memfokuskan pandangan. Yang pertama Hatano lihat: cahaya pertama matahari menyisiri celah-celah ventilasi, pandangan melelehkan Kaminaga yang bertelanjang badan.

Jemari Kaminaga mengubit lembut dagu Hatano. Ada jeda sekurang-kurangnya tiga detik, untuk mendengar jangkrik musim panas mulai meringkik, embusan napas yang panjang dan penuh perhitungan, ditambah bunyi usapan pelan di atas rambut Hatano.

Ranjang bergoyang begitu kehilangan sebagian beban. Kaminaga turun, memakai lagi pakaiannya. Sebelah sudut mulutnya terangkat melihat Hatano mengulet, berguling untuk bangun dan menguap malas.

“Apa kau akan memasakkanku sarapan?” Kaminaga mengerlingnya sembari menghampiri pintu dan membuka kunci.

“Yang semalam kauhangatkan saja.” Hatano menyusup ke dalam selimut. Sebatas mata ke atas saja yang bisa Kaminaga lihat.

Kaminaga memunguti sisa baju berserakan, kemudiah menyerahkannya pada Hatano. Menyapa sisa-sisa embun dan estetika pagi sunyi, keluar kamar. Membiarkan pintu tetap terbuka.

Hatano beringsut mengelupas diri dari selimut, memakai pakaian satu per satu. Lekuk bibirnya pegal kala meliuk, memandangi pintu yang terbuka dan Kaminaga menghilang entah ke mana.

Ini masuk dalam sederet asumsi yang tetap saja, Hatano (inginnya) tidak yakin ini bagian dari  _terbukti_. Rasa penasaran Kaminaga sudah terpuaskan, jadi untuk apalagi ia tetap di sini?

Dalam gerakan ekonomis Hatano mengembalikan isi ruangan seperti semula, menggembungkan bantal dan pura-pura lupa betapa kusutnya ranjang semalaman. Menghirup sejenak harum shampo familier yang tertinggal,  menaruhnya ke tempat tidur; menata semuanya kembali rapi.

Begitu ia keluar, Hatano menuju tasnya. Mengecek ponsel di dalam. Ada beberapa notifikasi  _chat_  dari agensi kencan— _Rental Boyfriend_ —yang terpapar di layar. Ia mencatat lokasi pertemuan dalam benak. Agak makan waktu, karena toh, tetap mesti pulang sebentar ke indekosnya sendiri untuk menyiapkan penampilan.

Mungkin perlu mampir konbini dan mencari semacam  _freshcare_  wangi untuk menaklukkan linu di tubuhnya—walau takkan ngilu dalam dirinya, yang bisa menetralisir harum lain seseorang yang lekat dengan lengket pada dirinya. Meskipun, Hatano sendiri sejujurnya tak keberatan dengan itu.

Seusai Kaminaga keluar dari kamar mandi, Hatano menyelinap ke dalamnya untuk membersihkan diri dan ganti pakaian—membiarkan Kaminaga mencuri ciuman dari ruam merah di pangkal lehernya. Efisien membersihkan diri tanpa mencoba menikmati wangi siapa yang memenuhi kamar mandi.

Hatano mengangkat sebelah alis, melewati Kaminaga yang tengah menenggak air di meja makan. Memalingkan pandangan karena air itu lolos ke rahang dan mengalir lamban sepanjang garis lehernya, meski ia tak menolak tatkala Kaminaga menyisakan setengah gelas air untuk ia habiskan.

Kaminaga menyangga belakang kepalanya, khidmat menatapi Hatano meneguk air amat cepat tanpa tersedak. “Heran aku, kenapa suaramu tidak seserak itu.”

Hatano meletakkan gelas ke meja, sengaja menyeka sisa basah dengan menghapuskan sisa air di bibir ke punggung lengan—hangat dan kuat—Kaminaga. “Aku tidak seterlatih itu, kalau kau curiga.”

Ia berlalu daripada menginvestigasi tiap jengkal kulit Kaminaga, di mana saja cakaran dan ciuman yang vulgar terpapar di sana. Menjejalkan pakaian semalam—yang kusut dan lembap bau jamur dari keringat serta manikkam—ke kantung, barulah menjebloskan ke tas.

Hatano memeriksa lagi ponselnya. Berdecak karena berdasarkan  _chatting_  dari sang klien yang disetujui agensi, sepertinya tipikal papa muda manja yang bakal mengeluhkan segala hal dan butuh hiburan.

Ia mesti memainkan peran pacar dewasa nan berpandangan positif, bahwa dunia ini bisa lebih baik jika kita mau memaknainya.

“Kalau aku menumpang-tindih pesanan Shimano Ryosuke sebagai pacar sewaan dengan membayar dua kali lipat dari klienmu sekarang, bagaimana?”

Pertanyaan itu dilontarkan menepis keheningan. Menampik bunyi curahan pancuran yang mengisi bak pula menggema di kamar mandi. Minus suara jari Hatano mengetikkan balasan untuk mengiyakan pertemuan klien.

Hatano mengangkat kepala. Sesaat kemampuan bernapas normal mangkat darinya, melihat tatapan Kaminaga yang mengingatkannya pada hujan di musim panas.

“Untuk membuatkanmu sarapan?” Hatano menghela tawa rendah, seolah pertanyaan itu terlalu konyol untuk ia jawab. “Atau untuk kautindih ke ranjang?”

Kaminaga terkekeh serak. “Inginnya sih kujawab, untuk jadi milikku sehari lagi.”

Hatano menahan tatapan, berlagak tak memerhatikan tetes air yang mengalir di dada bidang Kaminaga dan turun ke bawah. Rambutnya patut disandingkan dengan sarang ayam dibobol musang, yang bagi Hatano, sayang bahkan untuk sekadar dirapikan.

“Tapi aku tahu kau  _bukan_ , dan kalaupun mauku begitu, belum tentu kau mau.” Kaminaga mungkin tak sadar telah mengenyahkan keleluasaan untuk Hatano bernapas dengan pengertiannya.

Hatano tertawa sepintas. “Nah, itu kau paham.”

“Bagaimana kalau lain hari, dan cukup kau membuatkanku sesuatu?” Kaminaga mengangkat tudung saji dan menunjuk kudapan yang mendingin.

“Sebaiknya kautabung uangmu untuk kau tahu apa.” Hatano menyampirkan tas ke pundaknya. Membawa selai kacang cokelat kembali ke meja makan, jari mencelup ke sana untuk mengulum manisnya. “Nih, masih sisa separuh.”

Kaminaga menghirup napas dalam tatkala Hatano mendekat, dan tercekat saat jemari Hatano menyeka busa entah pasta gigi atau mungkin sabun  _after-shave_ dengan pelan.

“Awas kalau kau tidak memberi Shimano Ryosuke ranking bintang lima dan  _review_  rekomendasi dewa.”

“Dan kalau tidak?” Kaminaga mencecap sisa selai di sudut bibir Hatano.

“Kau tidak mau tahu apa yang akan terjadi,” ancam Hatano, pelan menjilat garis bawah bibirnya.

Kaminaga terlalu tahu, atau mungkin maunya begitu, karena manakala Hatano berjinjit dan melabuhkan ciuman antara rahang dan pipinya—itu harusnya tidak sebagai Shimano Ryosuke.

Tidak juga Kaminaga perlu tahu, Hatano memikirkan lebih baik begini. Apalah lagi yang akan menautkan mereka bila Kaminaga akan mendengar dentang megah Big Ben, alih-alih ringseknya kebisingan urban Tokyo?

“Kemarin aku lupa memberitahumu,” Kaminaga menahan lengan Hatano yang nyaris berputar, menyisipkan hidung di lekuk rambutnya yang paling Hatano rapikan sebisanya, “untuk  _circle D-poker_ , pertarungan berikutnya besok lusa. Giliran kita dan Odagiri yang bermain.  _Dealer_ -nya tetap Fukumoto. Mata-matanyanya Jitsui.”

“Siapa mau beli sogokan buat Jitsui? Bahaya kalau dia bermain-main dengan taruhan nanti.”

Hatano memosisikan hidung membayangi leher Kaminaga, menghirup lamat dan dalam, menyadari bagian ini medan magnetnya—dan akhirnya paham mengapa bagian ini paling sering bernoda bercak  _lipstick_  wanita.

Setidaknya ada tanda dirinya di sini, untuk beberapa lama yang akan mencegah Kaminaga lupa dirinya.

“Ya, sih. Apalagi taruhannya di atas dua ratus ribu yen.” Matanya memincing mendengar tawa Kaminaga yang terdengar janggal. “Kau saja yang beli buat Jitsui, ya?”

Seketika ia cemberut. “Ha, kenapa bukan kau saja?”

 Hatano terdiam tatkala Kaminaga menatapnya, menautkan bibir mereka dan meraup pelan.

Memori yang dipantik mungkin seperti kotak musik. Tuas diputar, musik terlantun, ballerina berdansa. 

Bagi Hatano, seperti ada masa di mana tidak ada apa-apa di antara mereka, petik gitar, caci-maki non-stop, ejekan dan godaan di awal tentang pacar sewaan, momen-momen yang berdenting bahwa _oh-dia-tak-seperlu-itu-untuk dibunuh_ , dan tawa Kaminaga semalam mendengar omelan _dasar-kau-tak-sabaran!_  juga umpatan  _Kaminagaaa!_ yang tak jelas mana amarah atau desah.

“Siapa yang bilang,” Kaminaga menyeka bibir Hatano yang basah karena ciumannya dengan ibu jari, “aku harus menabung untuk ke London?”

Hatano membuka mulut, tapi tak ada protes yang keluar. Mengatup mulut, merasakan pasta gigi yang Kaminaga pakai menorehkan manis, yang lalu memahatkan dingin, dan cuma menyisakan pahit.

Respons Hatano sebatas embusan singkat dan anggukan, juga sorot tatap:  _untung-kali-ini-kau-paham_.

Kaminaga menyerahkan kunci pintu. “Nanti gantung saja di sana, ya.”

Hatano mendengus, sadar benar maksud Kaminaga lebih daripada itu. Meski harusnya ia yang bertanya, kunci itu apa— _kita ini apa_. Jadilah ia berjalan dengan langkah nyaris diseret, membayangkan klien berikutnya yang mana akan ia golongkan dalam dua kategori.

Lebih menyebalkan atau berhati malaikat daripada Kaminaga, tapi yang terakhir tak mungkin, karena Hatano mungkin membiarkan keberadaan Kaminaga memengaruhi pikirannya untuk mengategorikan klien seringkali pada: biasa saja, dan lebih banyak  _lebih menyebalkan dari Kaminaga_.

Sampai ke tahap, Kaminaga berhasil mematenkan posisi bahwa ia tak semenyebalkan itu. Dan perihal ini, Kaminaga tak perlu tahu.

Hatano memakai sepatu dan membuka pintu.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia mengizinkan dirinya sendiri mendengarkan pertanyaan terakhir Kaminaga—sebelum melangkah pergi dan membiarkan endapan keping-keping hati ini nantinya mati.

“... keterlaluan tidak kalau aku bertanya, apa kau juga bercinta dengan klien-klienmu?”

Hatano inginnya tertawa. Cahaya pertama matahari dari celah-celah ventilasi menimpa lengan dan alir bulir air di otot perut Kaminaga. Bagaimana rasanya mencium lagi semua itu sampai Kaminaga tertawa dan memilihnya saja daripada cita-cita?

Cinta bisa tiada, tapi tidak dengan cita-cita yang dijadikan nyata.

“Keterlaluan, tapi wajar.” Tatapan Hatano pada Kaminaga akhirnya melunak. “ _Cuma denganmu saja_.”

Pintu apartemen itu ditutup. Meninggalkan Kaminaga sendirian, pikiran kosong melompong selain kata-kata Hatano meranjak dari telinga ke benak, mendelusuk dan terjebak ke memorinya.

Kaminaga mencari ponsel untuk membubuhi bintang lima. Memberi  _review_  yang didramatisir dan ia tahu akan jadi bahan ejekan dan bulan-bulanan Hatano nanti. Mereka selalu butuh bahan pertengkaran, memang.

Menatapi foto profil Shimano Ryosuke yang juga terlalu didramatisir betapa menawan—tapi ya setelah tahu kapan Hatano ternyata bisa jadi jauh lebih menawan, Kaminaga meletakkan  _smartphone_  ke meja kemudian berlalu.

Memikirkan bahwa ia memang perlu lagi lembur seperti kemarin, dan sekali lagi, demi  menghitung kapan akan datang hari tabungannya cukup sehingga ia bisa menyisihkan sebagian uang.

Hanya dengan uang Hatano akan datang, dan itu tak apa, asal di kencan kedua puluh empat, Kaminaga bisa meminta Hatano memasak untuk makan malam mereka berdua.

Kaminaga agak lama memandangi teflon miliknya. Analogi dan filosofi dari teflon seperti hati ini. Meraih wajan teflon yang belum dicuci dari semalam. Ada seporsi makanan yang telah disiapkan untuknya dan mesti ia hangatkan.

Tetap saja, bunyi kucur air tak bisa menetralisir tawa dan vokal dan  _segalanya_  tentang Hatano yang Kaminaga cinta lebih dari dua puluh tiga kencan belaka.

**Author's Note:**

> Sillage (n.) the scent that liners in air, the trail left in water, the trace of someone's perfume; the impression made in space after something or someone has been and gone.
> 
> Memalit: sinonim mencolek, tapi saya gak pake kata mencolek, karena berasa lagi nyolek sabun colek (?). 
> 
> Lolita: anak perempuan di bawah umur, menjelang atau sebelum masa pubertas. 
> 
> MILF: akronim dari Mother/Mom/Mama I’d Love to Fuck , pengertiannya sering berganti, tapi umumnya merujuk pada wanita seperti mama atau tante (dengan bodi ala gitar Spanyol) yang mengundang nafsu badaniah. 
> 
> Circle: lingkaran pergaulan Jepang (yang mana misalkan sesama suka main poker, seperti di fic ini. Sama-sama suka karuta, otaku, dsb)
> 
> Jas hujan dan payung kuning referring to officials dari JGA lagi kkk.
> 
> Les Miserable : film musikal diangkat dari novel berjudul sama, yang mana 90% dialog para tokoh itu mesti nyanyi/dimusikalisasi. 
> 
> Dealer: semacam wasit dalam perjudian. 
> 
> Mengubit: sinonim mencubit—karena lebih hngh gitu rasanya (?). 
> 
> “Kuperbaiki.” —merujuk pada line Hatano di ep 3 Anime Joker Game, “Naotta yo.” Hhhh 
> 
> “Pakai aku.” – merujuk pada line Kaminaga di ep 5 Anime Joker Game, “ore o tsukatte.” Hhh
> 
> *
> 
> (spie plz staph nikung line chara-chara JGA ) 
> 
> (((ya tapi aku kudu piye nada suara mereka ena berasa bikin multitafsir /yha)))
> 
> Untuk Annashya yang huraaah kembali ke JGA dan analisisnya yang fantastis di Immanent (maapkeun belum lanjut uhuhu), niatnya mau jadi klise dan Kaminaga nge-bang Hatano sekali lagi deket wajan teplon (?!), tapi liat dirimu syedih aku ikut sedih—haduu maap gini jadinya. *sobs Maafkan jadi galau gaje gini kapal kita uhuhu makasih banget gift ff-nya eaa <3 
> 
> Untuk Teru-teru, yang tersyesyat Kaminaga’s Effect dan dengan indah terjeblos ke kapal Kamitano juga fangirling, maaciiiiiwww <3
> 
> Untuk Profe Fest yang telah bersedia menanti fic ini mengudara and thank you for being strong and then meeting me <3 
> 
> Best hugs and kisses for all of my reader <3
> 
> Special thanks to Pristin V and their “Get It” and it’s composer. (che, spie, mengawhy. Apa-apaan ini sappy romansu. Hiksu sobs for The Fool – Jung Seung Hwan)
> 
> Ha-halu? Maaf saya baru comeback sekarang T^T, tapi fic ini jadi pembuka resmi Sweetpie aktif lagi di fandom Joker Game. Sejauh ini, sesuai voting di FB saya, maka yang akan duluan di-post adalah fic rikues barulah Qualms, dan lainnya mengikuti. :’’’’) 
> 
> Terima kasih untukmu yang membaca sampai di sini LOVE!


End file.
